La Convulsive
by Philippine-V
Summary: C'était une gueule d'amour, elle grattait les rosiers, c'était un crime blanc et tout le reste était noir.
1. Tu sais pas écrire une histoire d'amour

**Lily Luna Potter**, c'était avant tout des bras maigres qui se refermaient autour de votre cou et des lèvres douces qui parlent d'amour, c'était un corps qui se révoltait, qui n'a jamais eu conscience de sa propre finitude.

* * *

Et sur le pas de porte, j'y songe encore. Je voulais courir, je le voulais. J'ai attendu, longtemps. J'aurais pu attendre encore, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai voulu courir, mais j'ai attendu, et je n'ai rien fait du tout. J'ai regardé le soleil se coucher, j'ai veillé. James le faisait avant, mais il était tard et je ne savais jamais pourquoi il partait aussi tard de la maison. Parfois je le suivais jusqu'à la porte et je l'attendais. Où allait-il ? _Je peux venir ? Dis, James, je peux ? Je serais sage, je te le promet._ J'avais 10 ans. Mais j'ai eu toujours cette impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas. On me retrouvait le lendemain, endormie sur le paillasson. Lui, dans sa chambre, ni vu ni connu. Il me regardait à peine quand il descendait les escaliers, j'étais comme.. une inconnue.

C'est quelque chose que je raconte encore. Que je n'ai jamais supporté. « Lily, tout le monde ne peut pas t'aimer, tu sais ? C'est impossible, ce _genre_ de choses. » Ma cousine me regardait avec cette moue spéciale, sa moue d'intello et je pourrais la tuer quand elle fait ça, Rose, vraiment.  
Je regardais la route, le ciel rouge - un peu, et il n'y avait rien que je n'avais déjà vu. Je m'étais fait une idée très précise du monde et de place que j'y occupais, je m'étais dit, j'avais songé à beaucoup de choses. Je m'étais dit, je ressemble tellement à ma mère. Je suis ma mère. Comment aurait-fait ma mère ? Comment se serait-elle tenue ? Aurait-elle dit cela ? Non, sûrement pas. Ma mère, c'est Ginny, elle est toujours ma mère. Ma mère dans la maison, dans la cuisine, toutes ces années à ne plus bouger, bouger de soi-même. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère pleurer. Si ma mère était ma place, là, maintenant, à attendre.. D'ailleurs le ferait-elle jamais ? Attendrait-elle ? Ma mère a mes cheveux, Merlin sait quoi et c'est bête de le dire dans ce sens. Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu de tout cela. Ma mère, est-ce qu'elle faisait cela, à mon âge, elle lorgnait à travers les placards ? Elle attendait ses frères et les visites ?  
Je n'ai jamais demandé.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai pu attendre là, devant ou derrière la porte - selon la météo, j'imagine. A remuer le gravier avec mes pieds, à effriter avec mes doigts la peinture de la façade, assise sur les marches, à souffler dans le vide, à fumer quand il n'y avait personne. Au fond, je n'ai pas su avant un long moment ce que j'attendais.  
J'ai attendu beaucoup de monde. Presque mes 11 premières années et mes vacances à attendre. Qu'on vienne sonner à la porte, une chouette à ma fenêtre. J'ai attendu mon père, mes frères, jamais ma mère - parce qu'elle n'est jamais partie. Ou j'attendais que la nuit tombe sur la campagne anglaise, sur les champs, sur ma maison et sur les gravats de mon existence à ce moment précis, maintenant - en réalité.  
Il y a une pensée qui me fait sourire, parce qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était toutes ces années où je n'avais rien à faire, avant Poudlard, tout ce que j'ai vécu - parce que j'ai vécu, quand je n'ai pas fait d'histoires, pour celui, l'aîné, le frère qui partait tôt et rentrait tard, il s'était enfui et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui en vouloir vraiment. Du sang et de l'eau. De nous cinq, de ma famille, il n'y avait qu'un seul être. Lui, il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi. Peut-être qu'il a eu raison. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. J'ai préféré l'attendre et ne jamais lui parler. En fin de compte, je n'ai jamais eu qu'un frère.

J'ai toujours voulu faire comme lui. Quand j'en ai eu l'âge, j'ai traîné dans les bars qu'il préférait, j'ai lu les livres qu'il préférait, j'ai lancé des œillades langoureuses à ses amis, j'ai tout acheté comme lui avec les gallions que mes parents me donnaient, par mois et il n'a jamais semblé s'en rendre compte. Faire tout comme mon grand frère, c'était un complexe, ce genre de trucs. J'en avais rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas me voir. Maman, un jour, elle m'a dit : « Il t'ignore parce que tu l'agaces, tu passes ton temps derrière son dos, je sais que tu l'aimes, c'est ton frère, mais c'est un garçon et il est comme son père.. » La voix de ma mère, je m'en souviens, on aurait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que secrètement, elle l'excusait. « Il est tellement indépendant, tu sais.. » Je ne sais pas.  
Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon frère que j'attend. J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps d'attendre mon unique frère. Il y a longtemps.

Et il est là. Le soir est venu, ce moment exact. Celui-là. Je ne sais pas quand il est arrivé, il avait transplané un peu plus loin. C'était une tâche dans mon décor et je l'ai vu. Il ne se pressait pas - parce que jamais il ne se presse pour quoi que ce soit, il marchait en ne regardant jamais par terre, l'air de ne m'avoir jamais vu, celui que je n'avais jamais attendu, celui que je ne regardais pas, celui qui est revenu sans qu'on lui demande, je l'ai vu et comme je l'ai toujours fait, j'ai fait semblant que rien ne changeait en moi quand il arrivait - parce qu'avec ce garçon, j'agissais exactement comme James l'avait fait avec moi. Sans aucun cris, aucun regard, rien qu'un mépris qui creuse et qui se presse, aucune joie, rien. Il s'est toujours intéressé à moi en retour, pourtant. Il a marché vers moi et la maison pendant de longues minutes, les mains dans les poches, sans anicroche. Il revenait, je m'étais trompée. Il revenait.  
Scorpius Malfoy, quelle idée.

* * *

On m'a toujours dit : « Scorpius, tu as de mauvaises fréquentations. »

Au loin, très loin, il y a la maison des Potter. Elle est ignoble. Grande, rouge et entourée par les champs. J'avance et puis, je recule. Je reviens sur mes pas et je reprend. Je sais et tout d'un coup je ne sais plus. Je marche un peu. Alors ça y est, elle est là, encore loin, avachie sur les marches. Elle m'a vu ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a seulement reconnu ? Ce serait bien son style. Et puis, ça ne fait rien. J'avance un peu.

Les gens courtois et affables me donnent envie de dormir. J'ai toujours préféré les méchants dans les histoires et la vie, les hors-la-loi et les desperados. Mon père voudrait me voir rasé de près, avec le petit col et les mêmes cravates que les siennes. Je déteste citer mon père, je déteste tous ses points de vue. Mais pourtant je le fais quand même. La preuve. Je n'ai jamais voulu de modèles. Mais il y a eu elle et je n'ai jamais su m'en défaire, me refaire.

Tout ça, c'est à cause de Lily et de ses manières brusques. Elle qui ne ménage aucune surprise. La fille de bonne vie (qui releva par la suite avoir vécu une mauvaise vie) une pocharde vicieuse (du moins que c'est ce que j'ai cru et que je crois toujours) et même si je ne le savais pas au tout début, elle avait de la gueule, des bas avachis. En fin de compte, j'ai toujours préféré traîner avec Lily, je préfère traîner avec les ratés, je me sens bien - étant moi-même un raté. Et puis, Lily est bien roulée.

J'ai quitté l'enfer quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, mon père était fier. J'étais heureux. J'ai craché sur le parjure de l'innocence, j'ai craché sur à peu près tout. Je me suis bien amusé, alors j'ai dit au revoir et merci.

Vous savez, je marche tout droit et j'ai mal au crâne. Je regarde cette maison que j'ai beaucoup de fois imaginé. Je suis un peu déçu. Au début, je me disais, les Weasley-Potter, c'est comme la misère, ils sont partout. Et je vais vous dire que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en misère. J'avais déjà eu des cours avec l'autre, Rose. J'ai eu envie de la gifler dès qu'elle a ouvert la bouche. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un parler avec autant d'assurance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu une envie de meurtre. J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais à propos de l'Avada Kedavra en seconde année, bien que j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Elle parlait tout le temps - avait mot et réponse à tout. En tout, partout.  
Je me suis dit, sa cousine, Potter, elle doit être de la même veine. Horreur, elle était rousse, même. Son visage était plus fin, ses yeux plus bleus mais je ne sais plus si je l'ai trouvé plus jolie. Un jour, elle m'a dit :

« - Il y a ce jour où Albus nous a dit qu'il était à Serpentard... Papa n'a jamais donné son avis à ce sujet-là. Alors je n'ai pas su avoir une opinion. »

J'ai trouvé que ça l'a résumait bien. Alors je m'en souviens.  
Je ne connaissais pas Lily, et je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'eux. Des Potter, des Weasley. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne me considérait pas. J'aurais préféré qu'on m'insulte, j'aurais préféré qu'on m'en veuille. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Ils n'ont rien dit.  
Tout cela pour vous dire, que j'ai vite appris à me méfier de ces familles. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai vraiment regardé Lily Potter. J'ai avancé encore et quand je suis arrivé tout près, Lily n'a pas baissé les yeux une seule fois. Je peux dire que j'en ai été remué. Pas que je n'étais pas habitué à cela, mais après tout ce chemin, c'était légèrement dégueulasse. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai été comme pris de violence. Terrible. J'avais envie de foutre le camp. Aller nulle part, dans un nulle part, mais nullement ici. Pas là. Lily, à ce moment précis, dans son regard, j'ai senti comme une fracture. La chair de sa mâchoire qui s'étire. Je rêve, elle sourit, j'en rêve. Son sourire est une plaie gangrène. Elle a la clé de chez elle autour de son cou, comme un médaillon. Parce qu'elle perdait tout. On savait tous qu'il ne fallait jamais rien confier à la dernière Potter. Elle emprunte et jamais elle ne rend. Elle m'a tout pris et elle ne s'est jamais donné la peine de faire attention. Alors je me suis perdu. La clé autour de son cou.  
Moi aussi, je souriais et j'avais envie de crever.

* * *

J'ai été trop aimé, très jeune, bien tôt. Comme il le faut. J'étais la fille de Harry et de Ginny, les adorés. Ma mère et mon père se sont tellement occupés de moi. L'amour, le trop plein d'amour de mes parents, m'a fait longtemps croire qu'on ne pouvait que m'aimer. « Ton père est une héros, tu es tellement mignonne, on va te faire des tas de promesses »

Et quand je pense à toutes ces choses qui ne sont jamais venues, tout cet amour que j'ai attendu : je vois ma maison. Ma petite maison. Elle vit encore, il y a encore tant de magie à l'intérieur. Je suis là, sur les marches, j'y habite, j'y suis, j'y vis, je l'a vis. Toute cette harmonie, tout ce monde que j'ai aimé, prié, déifié, mais n'en ai-je jamais été digne ? Ce jardin que Papa n'a jamais fermé. Étrangement, j'étais tellement en sécurité, en sûreté. Qu'est-ce que la sûreté quand la nuit tombe comme un désordre ? Le rouge me monte aux joues. Il est là. Il regarde la glycine. Elle est de moi. A moi. Ce sont des fleurs qui ne peuvent pas mourir, aussitôt qu'elles fanent, elles deviennent nouvelles, et Papa m'a dit que comme ma grand-mère, il y avait de la poésie jusqu'à mes sorts. Il baisse le regard. Je l'attend. _Je t'attend._ Il a l'air d'une bête sans défiance, sans défense.  
Magnifique, il a perdu sa vie, ses mots. Je le vois, le nez en avant. J'aimerais entendre sa voix. J'ai compris lentement en le côtoyant que le dernier des Malfoy n'avait rien de salubre. Il avait beau sentir bon, je n'avais rien vu d'aussi pourri à l'intérieur.  
Comme dit Scorpius, le monde branle dans le manche. Il l'a dit parce qu'il a laissé pousser sa barbe mais je n'ai jamais compris le rapport. C'était un voyou bien sapé, qui sirotait même de l'eau. Quel crétin.  
Un jour, je vous raconterais tous les moments que j'ai passé avec lui quand je le trouvais ridicule.

« - Viens, on se barre. »  
Il a allumé une cigarette.

« - Tu veux aller où ? j'ai dit.  
- J'sais pas. Viens, on verra.  
- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour cela ? »

J'ai dit ça comme au tac au tac, à bout portant. Les yeux grands ouverts. Comme ses jours où je veillais en montant la garde. J'ai vu le soleil se coucher, Scorpius qui ne répondait pas. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire. Tellement de Scorpius et de couchers de soleil.  
Il m'a regardé avec un air étrange de détresse, son air de gosse pourri gâté. J'ai eu envie de lui mettre une claque. Il a ouvert la bouche. Je l'ai coupé sans même m'en rendre compte.

« - Arrête, tout de suite. Ne te fatigues pas. Regarde, songe à cet instant. Comme il est beau. Tu ne trouves pas ? Ne réponds pas. Je vais te dire quelque chose, tu me chéris, n'est-ce pas ? Ne réponds pas. Regarde juste l'instant, il va bientôt faire nuit. Mais pourtant, ma maison est comme inondée de lumière, et tu n'as pas l'atroce certitude que nous sommes maîtres du destin ? Oublie ta stupide détresse, oublie que tu es une sorte de fils de. Donne à tes larmes de la sincérité, peut-être que je pourrais te chérir en retour, alors. J'ai vingt-deux ans et quart, j'ai connu tellement de solitude que je n'ai pas réussi à l'a dévorer, il y en avait bien trop. Le fils de. Oublie.

Ma mère m'a dit que ton père était un psychopathe, qu'il était méchant avec tout le monde. Je l'ai cru. Mais toi, tu n'es tellement pas... toutes ces choses.. Tu es pire ou meilleur, je n'ai jamais su. C'est ta légitime provocation. J'avais des rêves populaires, comme tout le monde.

Alors on part ? Que je te raconte ? Je vais t'apprendre, le haut standing moral et social des Potter. Regarde ce moment, comme le soleil est blond, comme il fait bon, comme plus jamais je ne ressentirais cela. On y va ? »  
J'ai parlé tout doucement, comme on parle aux enfants. J'aurais pu lui vendre n'importe quoi.

* * *

« - Lily Potter. Tu me saignes à blanc. J'ai aimé quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Je t'ai attendu et tu n'es jamais venue. Mais, oui, on n'y va. Maintenant. »

Elle me tend la main, je la relève. Je sens qu'elle est débordante. Elle ne s'en offusque pas. Je sens qu'elle est désireuse, pressée comme tendue, prête à gratter ses peaux mortes. Je lui ai décoché un de mes regards assassins et je me suis senti minable. Ça m'a consolé.  
Je voulais raconter mon histoire pour peindre au couteau à quel point je m'étais senti misérable, tout seul à éructer mon désespoir.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma convulsive, Lily Luna Potter. J'espère que ce début vous a plu.


	2. Le digest des bien-aimés

_Je laisse Scorpius parler pour ce second chapitre, qui est surtout constitué des premiers moments de Scorpius et de Lily ensemble._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lily avait un joli visage, des muscles fitness, des jambes gainées par du nylon, Lily n'était pas encore vaincue par le système. Lily se crevait, elle ne connaît rien du sacrifice.

Le problème avec Lily, c'est qu'elle dit n'importe quoi. Au tout début, je pourrais dire que c'est vraiment surprenant - au mieux, on arque un sourcil et on se détourne. Je me suis retourné. Ou elle m'a retourné mais l'un des deux.  
Lily et moi, c'était comme un opéra, grandiose et j'attend le chaos de notre final comme une apothéose. Je pensais être le plus serpent - mais elle était la fosse aux serpents. Lily est un piège.

* * *

**2024, 12 février.**

Il y a toute la beauté, dans la force première du terme, un aspect actuel physique, l'amour, c'est dans toute sa hauteur, dans toute son inanité : effarant de surprise, qui prend au sang jusqu'au jour où on le justifie plus et c'est non sans fièvre que je demeure inclassable et étouffé par un sex-appeal esthétique. C'était les traits de pin-up trop rouquine pour qu'on doute une seconde de son identité qui m'ont fait tout d'abord penser que Lily Potter était sanguine en dessus et en dessous. Ce que j'ai aimé et sublimé, il reste pour toujours. Elle était lustre, bleu au fond des yeux.  
Elle passait au loin, chaque jour, souvent accompagnée par son cousin - un autre roux sans importance, et comme injustifiée, comme une peinture étudiée. Elle s'installait à table, je regardais. Discrètement ou pas. C'était une conséquence, c'était à peu près inévitable, il fallait que j'étudie la peinture, je détaillais, elle faisait la gueule. Il fallait la prendre, la peindre en horreur, je n'ai pas triomphé, je l'ai bravé et c'était pas trop grave. Il y avait écrit "amour fou" sur chacun de ses éclats de rire, il y avait écrit "j'ai le vertige" sur chacune de ses délicatesses. C'était des heures. Au mépris de ce qui n'était pas elle, j'ai mêlé tristesse à poésie, je n'avais rien à en dire, tellement à en souffrir. J'ai porté ses couleurs, du bleu et du rouge, j'ai été imprudent et je ne le regrette pas. C'est une question de recul.

« - Scorpius ? »

J'ai relevé la tête. Ma meilleure amie me toise. J'étais comme.. ému par ma toute nouvelle peinture, alors pour faire diversion, je n'ai rien dit. Agnès Rowle. Ouais. La fille de Thorfinn Rowle. Autant dire que je me suis sentie proche de sa mauvaise réputation avant même qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Le visage clair d'Agnès. Sa candeur, l'harmonie de ses mouvements, elle avait bien conscience de sa fin terrible, de son destin, avant même de voir sa vie à travers ses yeux bleus. D'autres yeux bleus. Brune, la brillante, lune. Agnès était une fêlure, parce que perdue et abandonnée, parce qu'orpheline à bout de souffle.  
Agnès était l'étoile d'une création, Agnès était une étoile.  
Elle aime lire, elle prend sincèrement le ton et l'envie de détailler et je me demande quel plaisir elle y prend. Peu importe. Elle se retient, elle respire. Agnès est un contrepoids à ma violence, une suicidée dans une robe rouge. Elle est offerte. Il y a une lumière particulière chez elle ; car elle a été rejeté. Parce que vulnérable, parce qu'humiliée.  
Agnès est ma meilleure amie. C'était la première personne qui m'a adressé la parole à Poudlard. Elle était la plus jolie. Encore à la recherche de l'amour sublime dont personne ne lui fera jamais cadeau. Parce que Rowle. Parce que sang de criminel. Parce que pure. Mangemort. Un héritage. N'en parlons pas.

« - Qui tu regardes comme ça, Scorpius ?  
- Personne. »

Elle baisse la tête. Elle est comme cela, Agnès et je lui souhaite d'être aimée, fort. Elle vend de l'amour, mais personne ne lui en donne.

« - Tu fais quoi, ce soir ? Tu vas encore aller te balader hors de Poudlard ? Si ton père l'apprend, il va être furieux.. »

Je finis de manger, sans rien dire. J'ai regardé pendant tout le repas Lily Potter manger ses toasts et Agnès pester contre le professeur de Potions. J'ai décidé que je devais franchir la ténébreuse limite de la dernière étape d'une rébellion accomplie avec soin. J'allais m'heurter à l'obstacle de la rayonnante majesté, la vanité ou la lueur des boucles. Devais-je hurler ? Aurais-je dû hurler ?

J'ai suivi Lily Potter à partir de vingt-trois heures. De son dortoir de Serdaigle, jusqu'aux cuisines, puis dehors. Il faisait froid. Elle a trouvé un passage dans les grilles, elle a murmuré un sort et elle est sortie. Une vraie professionnelle. Comme tous les soirs depuis cinq jours. Depuis que je suis Lily où qu'elle aille.  
De loin, je sentais. Elle puait le sang, ça me gênait pas. Elle marchait vite jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, entrait au bar et je m'en allais. C'était suffisant. Elle était déjà saoule quand j'arrivais ce jour-là. J'ai décidé d'entrer. Je devais lui parler. Qu'avait-elle à se prouver ? C'était délicieux de curiosité. Elle était assise sur le bar, les deux jambes entrouvertes, elle fermait les yeux. Elle était vulgaire. Blue jeans et top en soie. Bouche écarlate. C'est trop. Pas assez. Encore. Petite créature. Quinze ans, Lily Potter. Tu n'as que quinze années. Elle m'a regardé, elle n'a pas semblé surprise. Même, elle minaude. Comme un dernier appel de détresse, elle commande deux verres de Dragon Barrel Brandy. J'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.  
Elle s'est assise à côté de moi, très agitée, souriante. Il y avait du rouge à lèvres sur une de ces dents, j'ai voulu lui dire. J'ai trouvé ça déplacé. Et c'était comme si elle déboulait :

« - Décidément, j'ai l'âme d'une dame de charité, je vous donne mon deuxième verre. Oh, je sais que je vous allez me juger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais il n'est pas grand temps que nous fassions connaissance ? Mais je vous préviens, de suite, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. »

J'ai eu pitié pour tous les blessés de la vie. Lily Luna Potter souriait. Elle a tellement souri cette soirée-là, que son petit haut semblait vibrer, à un tel point qu'il me semblait transparent, électrique. Mon idéal était sur le point d'être sublimé.

* * *

**2024, 15 mars.**

Elle entre dans la salle de bain, d'un coup, comme une tornade. Comme si elle avait dormi dans mon lit, vous voyez le genre. Elle entre, elle prend toute la place. Elle a obtenu le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard grâce à Albus. Traître. Et voilà, qu'elle s'installe, qu'elle pose ses affaires. Elle se lave les dents, elle se coiffe. Déjà maquillée. Incapable de jouer correctement. Elle a posé sa baguette sur le rebord du lavabo. Je suis dans mon bain et ce qui est curieux, c'est qu'elle parle d'une voix forte.

« - Rose m'a piqué mes boucles d'oreilles. Je me suis vengée, je suis en retenue. Ma mère va me tuer. C'est certain. Je m'en moque, le mal, ça n'existe pas. Mais vous, vous en foutez, j'imagine bien.  
- Lily, tu fais option ontologie ? Non, bien sûr. Tu veux être auror, comme Papa et Maman. Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

Lily continue de me vouvoyer. Elle en fait exprès, c'est presque adorable. A cette époque, je ne cernais pas encore Lily, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle est partie et j'ai apprécié mon bain comme aucun autre avant.  
A partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai cessé de courir après Lily. Plus jamais, non, plus jamais, elle ne m'a regardé. Elle avait choisi une autre tactique, et je l'ai compris bien plus tard.  
Elle a quitté le paillasson.

* * *

**2024, 24 mars.**

Et en dessous de la lucarne noire et brûlante contre les petites vitres comme de l'eau, Agnès a cligné des yeux, plusieurs fois, j'ai regardé sa peau pâle prendre, sous la nuit, les couleurs de la lumière de l'ouverture sur ses petites joues, elle dodelinait de la tête, comme une jolie jeune fille. Elle était une turbulente nocturne, elle, si calme et distinguée le jour. Elle avait renoncé à me découvrir. Nous étions des enfants remuants. On fumait un peu, à la fenêtre, tous les deux. Agnès et moi avions une sociabilité assez limitée. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas de notre faute. Je regardais dehors. Je n'ai rien pu voir dans l'ombre, mais j'ai scruté l'effet du vent sur les arbres et ça m'a bien pris une bonne heure. Sur mon dos, Agnès a posé sa tête. Je crois qu'elle a fermé les yeux.

« - Scorpius, il se passe quelque chose avec Lily ? Je l'ai senti. Dis, c'est vrai ?  
- Je sais pas. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

Petite moue de glace, impassible. Comme un animal qui ne comprend pas, chahutée et cette scène est le quotidien, sinon le tableau perpétuel de l'héritière déchue qui se montre à peine. Elle ne bougeait pas, son corps reconnaissait le mien, s'épanouissait, se faisait une place au soleil. Je connaissais par cœur ses manies et j'étais tendre d'imaginer ses yeux bleus qui s'ouvrent tout doucement, comme au réveil.

« - Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Reste contre moi. »

Agnès avait tout de la bourgeoise maline et romantique, elle cherchait à masquer son profond mépris pour à peu près tout ; l'amour était sa vérité suprême. Je peux vous le raconter, je connais Agnès Rowle depuis sept ans. Et si, elle et moi, avons eu le même parcours à l'exception que ses parents sont morts, nous avons le même sang mais nous étions _tellement_ différents. Si j'aimais, je tuais. J'excluais le sentimentalisme, et Lily semblait être en accord avec cela : je voulais me prouver à moi-même, je voulais dépasser ce que j'étais ou ce que j'ai été. Je n'avais rien de limpide. Lily était le bouquet et l'épine. La plus grosse des épines.  
Aujourd'hui, encore, je peux tout raconter sans vriller. Sans vaciller. Lily Potter a-t'elle toujours joué ?  
Il y a quelque d'halluciné dans nos rapports.

* * *

— _Dominique Weasley,_ à propos de Lily Luna Potter.

Dans dix ans, je pourrais voir dire précisément ce que je pense d'elle. Lily n'a jamais été douée dans les relations humaines, dire bonjour et puis merci. Lily n'a jamais été polie. Je pensais qu'Albus était celui qui vivait le plus mal d'être un Potter.. mais c'était faux. C'est Lily. Il n'y a jamais eu que Lily. Je suppose que sa relation avec ce fils de mangemort n'a rien arrangé.

— _Astoria Malfoy Greengrass_, à propos de Lily Luna Potter.

J'aurais préféré attraper la dragoncelle plutôt que de rencontrer cette Potter, qui est venu me prendre mon unique bébé, l'arracher des mains de sa mère. Mais j'ai eu de l'instinct, j'ai su déceler, voir chez elle cette imitation de générosité absolue et gratuite, qui cache, bien au fond, un manipulatrice. Je vous le jure.

— _Agnès Rowle,_ à propos de Lily Luna Potter.

Nous avons en la personne de Lily, la vulgarité se voulant intelligente et outrancière. Un danger.

— _Rose Weasley,_ à propos de Scorpius Malfoy.

Voilà mon avis à ce sujet : ce couple, disons. Passons. Le dernier des Malfoy m'indiffère au plus haut point - au mieux, je regarde ses notes en cours, puisqu'il est le seul élève qui arrive à me suivre, Merlin merci, je suis bien meilleure que lui. Enfin bon. Pour moi, Scorpius a bien trop goût à la bravade et Lily est trop douée pour la torture. Derrière tout cela, se cache un véritable enfer.

* * *

Voilà, suite à ce deuxième chapitre, il en reste encore un, pour finalement installer le décor complètement. Ensuite, viendra la véritable histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	3. Les inertes aiment ainsi

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

**Les inertes aiment ainsi,**  
_ou les succombés ne font pas des chiens ou des chats._

* * *

Il y a peu de chance qu'un jour, on se souvienne encore de toutes les souffrances et des douleurs. Surtout quand la douleur engendre la douleur, ce genre de cycle infernal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inutile. La souffrance sans véritable fond et profondeur paraît tout ce qu'il y a de plus insignifiant.  
Pour ce qui est du décor - tout est indiqué, n'allez pas chercher plus loin. Il y a cette voix au fond, amplifiée par un sonorus bien exécuté, une voix assez insupportable quand on y pense. Le rideau, une grande salle, ambiance allée des embrumes. Il y a eu deux entractes, pour manger des chocogrenouilles et des figues. Des petites figues comme celles qui poussent sur le champ juste à côté de la maison des Potter, mais je suppose que vous savez exactement où je veux en venir. Des figues ou des figures. Le signifiant change. Scorpius qui dort la bouche ouverte, voilà le genre de choses qui ne change jamais. Comme un dimanche après-midi, sous la pluie ou ce genre de météo vraiment poétique, barbante, cherchant le mot - ou la façon de le dire, la plus simple reste la meilleure.  
Fallait-il se taire pour faire d'une vie quelque chose d'assez exhibitionniste ?

* * *

**2024, 25 février.**

Lily il fallait la capturer et l'enfermer. Une cage. Un silencio pour le calme. Qu'elle hurle. Plus fort.

Fumer toute la journée, siffler. Le jour où on cesse d'attendre les garçons, on en devient un. On déchire nos jupons. On apprend à cracher, pour s'harnacher. Les femmes qui ne sacrifient plus rien, pas même la carrière. Des blousons en cuir un peu trop grands. Foutre une raclée aux sixièmes années. Apprendre des sorts violents. S'apprendre. Ne pas philosopher. Oh non, jamais. Un bordel qui tourne. La chopine offre parfois la chance d'une authenticité parfaite.

Famille et patrie ? Posez la question à Scorpius et Lily. Ils rentrent sous terre, là, certain. La bourgeoisie n'était pas à l'honneur quand la guerre s'est finie. On a tué les nobles, eux, les autres. Riches. Dehors. DEHORS. On ne veut plus de vous. Vous faites trop de mal. Vos enfants, on les garde, mais personne ne les aimera. Pas mêmes vous. Alors, dehors. Une défaite, c'est tout ? C'est tellement plus.

« - Pour toi, Lily, c'est tellement facile. Papa a sauvé l'humanité. Maman n'a pas pleuré. Un conte de fées.  
- Et comme pour toi, c'est si dur... Papa a presque failli passer par Azkaban, Maman dans les cartons. Du monde devant votre énorme maison, les gens qui crient que vous êtes des monstres. Et toi, le fils du monstre. Le fils de l'échec. Je compatis. Je le jure.  
Toi et Agnès, les enfants d'une guerre terrible. Pauvre de vous. »

Elle essuie une fausse larme sur sa joue du revers de sa main. Elle bat des cils, la salope, elle rit, saloperie. Pas du tout polie, Lily. La bienséance, tu connais ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es un garçon. Elle continue :

« - Mon père a perdu des amis dans la guerre. Tu n'es pas la seule victime. Mon père a perdu ses parents, sa famille. Son parrain. Mon père a des morts et toi.. pas d'amis. Pauvre type. »

Elle ajuste son ceinturon et elle rejoint son dortoir. Elle a pensé à James. Si elle était chez elle, à la maison, il n'aurait même pas dit bonne nuit. Ses ailes repoussent. Demain, Scorpius va en voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

D'idiote et innocente, Astoria est devenue femme. Mère. De gros diamants aux oreilles, sur le cou et aux poignets. Icône baroque. Du vin dans une coupe de champagne. En pantalon. Lady, fort que non. Au contraire, très chère.

« - Mère, vous étiez une erreur. Mère, regardez-moi. Tout est ignoble dans mon visage et je tiens cela de vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une idée de la négation, c'est simple. Il n'y a rien pour vous sauver, j'imagine. Votre visage, les petites ridules, la peau blanche, je n'ai que les couleurs de mon père, mais j'ai tous vos défauts. Je vous déteste. Vous devriez vous observer, vous êtes ignoble. Votre laideur est la mienne. Mais comment vous le reprocher ? Vous m'avez tant aimé. Mais puisque vous m'interdisez le bonheur, je regarderais votre malheur, assis sur cette chaise. Vous allez me trouver tellement cliché, mère, mais il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup cette.. comment dites-vous, déjà ? .. Ah oui, cette sauvage. Lily Luna Potter. »

Cela était toujours comme un grand espoir, il fallait dire et s'inventer l'incapacité d'aimer ou montrer aux autres à quel point tout était facile. Une certaine idée de la grandeur - différentiable à un nom digne et noble ou même à l'opposé d'une élégance physique. Tout comme une raison d'être et de se faire. On peut se vouer dans sa jeunesse à écrire de la poésie et servir la magie en donnant sa personne entière - une étoile faiblit toujours. Comme Agnès. Mais il est un peu trop tard pour s'en soucier.

Il faut être fasciné et affamé. Scorpius devait cesser d'être un homme, construire un foyer sur l'idée d'une simple gloire. Autant vous dire que sa mère n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Astoria n'a jamais cessé d'aimer qu'on la vouvoie, une autre idée du respect et de la hauteur. Peu importe la forme. Mère, vous. C'est un spectacle assez déprimant. Astoria se parfume toujours derrière les oreilles. Comme une purification. Sale par le mariage. Sa peau comme du cuir. Elle regarde son fils comme un chien abandonné. Un régal. Elle s'invente des débris. Celui qu'elle a porté. A l'intérieur, tout à l'intérieur. Son enfant. Son roi. Son enfant-roi. Tellement laide, cette mère. Autrefois divinisée.

« - Je ne donnerais jamais aux autres ce qu'ils veulent tant que mon bon plaisir n'est pas exaucé. Tu es capable, toi ? Tu es mon fils. Tu ne ressens donc rien ? Tu mens, comme ton père ? Je suis ta mère, nullement ton ennemie. J'oubliais. Tu es l'enfant d'une guerre que tu subis sans jamais l'avoir connue. Oui, je t'imite. Mon fils est victime. Ma personne et ton père sommes responsable de ton malheur et de ta mauvaise réputation. Je ne suis pas désolée. Je me moque de tout cela. Je suis bien ici. Dans mon manoir, au chaud dans mes couvertures. Personne ne m'atteint.  
- C'est parce que tu ne sors jamais.  
- Je hais les gens.  
- Je te hais aussi. »

Un mutisme allègre. C'était tellement joli ce manoir, avant. Pendant l'enfance. Les bourrasques de l'automne, le noyer qui perdait jusqu'à ses feuilles, les noisettes qu'on cachait dans les poches, le fils unique un rien aventureux. L'enfant allongé dans l'herbe. Les doigts dans le feuillage, fil de fer, évadé dans la nuit. Risible. Une comédie allant à l'envie, à droite à gauche. Un blondinet qui découvre qu'il peut faire tourner les feuilles oranges du jardin en un cercle parfait, le jour de son anniversaire, à sept ans. Son père, tellement fier. Qui relève le torse, offre une bise à sa femme. Il a encore un puceron vert sur l'épaule.  
_Scorpius, tu viendras gueuler et pleurer sur la tombe de ta mère comme un mort vivant. Dans le chagrin, il n'y a que des mirages. Ta mère. Elle t'aime, et il n'y a pas de façon plus douce d'aimer._ Pas comme Lily Potter, par exemple. Elle ferait une grimace - ou pire, elle pourrait s'endormir.  
Quand Astoria a tenu pour la première fois son fils contre elle, elle a eu l'impression d'avoir du plastique entre les mains.

* * *

**2024, 11 janvier.**

Agnès, la douceur dans laquelle on se love. Les autres, ils rient d'elle, de son sourire fragile, de ses petites manières, de sa couleur de peau - de sang, plutôt. Du noir qui coule, en dessous des yeux et sur les lèvres. Rose poudré. Si elle parle, c'est inaudible, chuchoté. _Tu sors ce soir au bar ?_

« - Oh.. non. Je ne sais pas. Tu penses ? Tu penses vraiment que.. je pourrais ? Si on le découvre, vais-je être punie ? Mes parents seraient en colère, je pense. Les professeurs vont-ils être déçus par mon comportement ? Suis-je devenue une méchante fille ? Comme Lily ? Je veux juste voir Scorpius un peu plus longtemps.. Si je deviens une méchante fille, même le Paradis refusera de me prendre dans ses bras ? Si j'ai peur pendant pendant la nuit, qui vais-je serrer dans mes bras ? Tant pis, je vais suivre Scorpius, où qu'il aille. Je serais près de lui, il me prendra dans ses bras. »

Ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est que Scorpius, l'infréquentable, n'y connaît rien au féminin, à l'inusité, à ce qu'il connaît à peine - voire pas du tout. Ses sorts et ses verbes sont toujours en colère, il gueule sur Agnès, il cherche toujours autre chose, quelque chose de trop intime. Scorpius est un sale gosse, au ton sec. Il inspire à Agnès un dégoût radical et l'instinct maternel d'une jeune femme qui n'a rien eu de tout cela. Elle le couve comme un enfant, lui embrasse le fond, elle l'a cherché avec opiniâtreté, elle a abandonné. Elle lui parle, il n'écoute pas. Elle l'aime tellement, elle l'enfante. Elle a mis un jolie robe, bleue, nuit ou mer. Elle s'habille comme une femme. Pour être plus jolie, pour prendre toute la place, toute la pièce. Elle met une si jolie robe pour qu'il ait envie de lui enlever. Lui, Scorpius. Déjà ailleurs. Dans son livre de potions. Agnès, elle est bien dans l'épure. Agnès, l'anti-incarnation d'une starlette. Et timidement, elle voudrait l'épurer, mais c'est lui qui intervient en levant brusquement la tête de son manuel :

« - Je viens de comprendre. Je suis devenu vieux, comme cette énergie était cachée par la magie, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. L'énergie de Lily. La race des ténèbres, la mauvaise graine. Le mauvais gêne dans la branche du bien. Son mauvais comportement. Lily est comme nous, en fin de compte.  
- Tu n'es pas content ?  
- Non.  
- Si tu n'es pas content, comme c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, c'est à toi de la jeter. Ce serait mieux pour toi. »

* * *

Scorpius, il vénère ce qui n'est pas encore mort. On jure par Merlin, il est mort. Les passages à tabac, on n'en parle pas. C'est trop loin, on n'ouvre pas les vieilles blessures, on ne défait pas les points de suture. On n'aggrave pas. Tant pis. « Je t'en prie. » Il vagabonde, il ne compte pas les kilomètres. Il s'attarde sur le réseau des cheminées. Cheminée pleine de suie, suis pas d'accord. Son père n'était pas aussi capricieux. Un comble. Il jette la poudre. Magique. Il agrippe sa baguette très fort. Il déteste cela. Vagabonder entre cheminées. Se perdre dans l'espace. L'espace-temps. Perdre son temps. Surtout quand il s'agit de rendre visite à sa tante.

Daphné. L'éternelle célibataire. L'éternelle névrosée. Pas éternelle, en fin de compte.  
Tantine. Pas de vous, pas de Madame. Elle est tellement belle, si blonde, si fine, elle rit fort, une si belle manucure.

Il sort de la cheminée, il balaye l'intérieur. Du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc. Murs blancs, objets, piano, sofa, peintures, rien que du blanc. Une tâche noire sur le canapé. Daphné en fourrure, qui lit ses notes de musique, une cigarette menthol à la main. Comme à l'habitude, elle se moque bien de qui est là. Si elle lève le regard : c'est que tout prend feu. Daphné ne laisserait jamais son mobilier immaculé, souillé de cendres noires. Ce sont des espoirs qu'elle lance dans le vide. Daphné, si gracile dans sa robe noire, vaporeuse et légère. En plein hiver. Elle pose ses partitions, la grande musicienne. Si studieuse, Da-phné. La beauté de Daphné vous donnerait tellement d'énergie, tant d'envie. Si un homme avait envie de la toucher, il la frappait. Une sensualité subtile, à dissoudre, elle parle d'un ton boudeur, si elle raconte, c'est régressif, lassé, on est toujours coupable si elle a raison. C'est l'«effet-star» d'une Greengrass. On ne sait jamais quel âge elle a. Elle a l'air plus jeune que sa toute petite sœur, sans stase. Scorpius prend place, s'installe, pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Profite du silence.

« - Tu es installé confortablement, très cher neveu ? Pourquoi viens-tu encore m'embêter ? Un thé, un café ? ... Un cognac ? »

Cher neveu. Et elle rigole de ses bêtises. Elle montre ses dents. Le classique.

« - Non, merci, je pense que ça ira. Je viens pour te parler de quelque chose, mais.. bien sûr, tu vas me dire que c'est sans importance..  
- En effet.  
- C'est à propos d'une fille..  
- J'ai toujours su que tu ferais un joli mariage avec la petite Rowle. Ma sœur va être malheureuse, parce que personne ne va en parler mais je suppose qu'elle devra se contenter d'une cérémonie avec dix personnes tout au plus, personne ne voudra venir. On vous déteste.  
- Ce n'est pas elle. J'ai pas envie de me marier.  
- Qui, dans ce cas ?  
- Lily Potter.  
- Elle est morte, mon enfant.. J'ai toujours su que le fils de ma sœur serait un idiot. Qu'il serait mignon, mais idiot.  
- Je te parle de Lily Luna Potter, la fille de Harry Potter. »

Il y a un silence, terrifiant. Une sorte d'énorme tumulte préparatoire. Elle le regarde, fixement, comme à travers le Judas d'une porte, elle louche, s'étouffe pour mieux reprendre son sérieux :

« - Comment est-elle ?  
- Insupportable..  
- Et quel est le rapport avec ma personne ? Scorpius, je te le demande.  
- Ma mère s'y oppose, elle déteste Lily, me somme de me détacher d'elle au risque de me voir renié, ou quelque chose de ce style..  
- C'est déprimant. Et que puis-je y faire ? Tu as raison, c'est vraiment sans importance.. Je vois bien Astoria te renier deux jours en pleurant dans son immense lit vide et revenir vers toi, l'heure d'après.. Je ne vois pas bien que faire, si ce n'est assister à ce spectacle divertissant, mais peu surprenant..  
- Mais toi, tu me soutiens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne désapprouves pas ? Tu m'aimes toujours ? Même déshonoré ?  
- Je t'aimerais toujours, même si tu étais cracmol ou laid.  
- Lily Potter, elle n'est pas gentille, elle est un peu comme toi..  
- De grâce, non.. Je n'ai rien à voir dans ces histoires-là, garde ta précieuse tante très loin des sang-mêlés..  
- C'est vrai que personne ne voudra venir à mon mariage ?  
- Les femmes qui auront envie d'être avec toi ne sauront jamais ce que tu es, elles désirent tellement d'autres choses.. Tu es le fils de Drago, personne n'a envie de se marier avec toi. Pas mêmes les plus moches. Si une jeune fille te désire, c'est uniquement un acte pur et simple de désespoir, si tu veux mon avis..  
- Toi, tu voudrais bien te marier avec moi ? »

Grande aristocrate par le sang, elle était moqueuse par l'esprit. Scorpuis et sa tante, sa famille. Une relation de durée, de réciprocité, avec un égal, être aimé, libre et toujours pardonné. Daphné préfère largement Paris à sa famille, mais ça, Scorpius ne le sait pas. Ils boivent en silence. La scène est trop étrange pour qu'on puisse en narrer les détails mais.. derrière eux, il y a une immense baie vitrée, on aperçoit à travers la brume de l'hiver, qui éclate, des paysages, des immeubles et la nuit est lumineuse, les fenêtres sont gelés, on aurait pu être n'importe où à travers le froid. C'était une esthète qui n'avait rien compris à la douceur, c'était une vedette peu recommandable et une musicienne révoltée (mais riche quand même). Pétasse sans sacrements, juste un ricanement dans le blanc. Du noir sur du blanc - ou l'inverse, on se fait toujours avoir.

* * *

**2024, 16 février.**

Il neigeait encore. Les élèves grognaient contre la neige, le froid, le vent, les trois en même temps. Scorpius comptait ses pas sur la poudre blanche, et il a aperçu - blanc sur blanc, sur la neige, par terre, un minuscule lapin, de quelques semaines à peine, tremblant de froid, ses petits yeux fermés. Il l'a enroulé dans son écharpe verte, il l'a serré fort contre lui. Quand il l'a amené au château, Lily a accouru.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, dans ton écharpe ?  
- C'est un lapin, un bébé lapin.  
- Oh.. »

Elle l'a détaillé pendant de longues minutes, scrutant son pelage blanc, les yeux exorbités d'émerveillement :

« - Ça a l'air bon. »

* * *

Lily en cours, à Poudlard : un phénomène. Aucun équipement scolaire ne lui résiste. Elle a réussi à faire exploser des objets et des gens, même en Histoire de la Magie. Ne parlons pas des sortilèges. Un zéro en Potions, un zéro en Métamorphoses. A disserté sur son rouleau de parchemin à rendre, en Défenses contre les forces du mal, de l'art du suicide.

On parle encore de ses exploits au repas du soir, Rose se moque, à l'habitude :

« - Au fait, Lily, ça ne te préoccupe pas d'avoir des mauvaises notes surtout que tu comptes être Auror ? »  
Scorpius coupe la parole à Rose.  
« - Si tu deviens Auror, le monde va s'écrouler... Tu devrais plutôt penser à faire laveuse de vaisselle au Chaudron Baveur..  
- Mon chéri, Scorpius, je suis une Potter, Lily, de plus, dans la vie, le bonheur n'est pas proportionnel aux notes ! Et toi, Agnès, que veux-tu faire plus tard ? »

Elle rougit. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre, elle poursuit :  
« - Je parie dix gallions que tu veux devenir princesse du royaume du marais ou sirène du lac noir ! Ou reine du magicobus !  
- Tu ne trouves pas que mon cou est trop fin pour ma tête supporte le poids d'une quelconque couronne ? J'aimerais un poste à Ste Mangouste, ma mère y travaillait. »

Elle baisse la tête, dans son assiette. Personne ne lui adressa un mot du repas - pas même Scorpius. Lily regarde sa cousine. Qui lui adresse un regard torve.

* * *

« - Lily, ça va mieux ?  
- Oui. Parce que tu me portes sur ton dos.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je me sens mieux, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas porté sur ton dos, Scorpius.  
- Tu sautes sur mon dos tous les jours, Lily.  
- Si je me sens mieux, c'est parce qu'on est rien que tous les deux. Toi et moi. »

La sincérité cruelle de Lily, est toujours directe. Jamais vraiment à l'écoute, pourtant. Elle resserre ses bras, elle voudrait étrangler cet étranger. Elle va l'ignorer pour le reste de la journée, pour qu'il revienne plus tôt. Un pacte absolutiste. Une monarchie sur les cœurs. Elle ne veut pas chercher Scorpius comme elle a cherché James. Son frère, il avait l'air si intéressant. De lui et d'elle, il ne reste que le malaise, puissant et psychiquement destructeur.  
Elle l'a juré. Scorpius va la chercher mais jamais il ne va pas la trouver.

* * *

Ils s'étreignent, se mêlent. Dans l'urgence. Vite. Ils s'endorment. Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Dans la nuit et les draps, Lily est comme un mythe. Comme un être fragile. Ce qu'elle n'est pas. Tout faite de fièvre, les joues rouges, ses cheveux de fougère et c'est comme l'espoir immense qu'un jour elle puisse se donner. Le rouge solaire du matin contre la rosace de la vitre, les couleurs qui se mélangent et se jettent contre le lit, rouge sur rouge. Cheveux ou rayons. On ne sait pas bien. Il y a chez elle comme un horizon, mille possibilités de vécu. Un cœur battant comme la vie qui prend le dessus, qui balaye tout ce qui a été. Comme l'été. Il n'y a plus que Lily, quand elle dort comme cela.  
Pourquoi cherche-t'elle encore l'opéra ? Il est juste là. Elle déteste le classique, les accords plaqués au piano, planqués. Quel beau sacrilège, cette fille-là. Pseudo-voyante, les dévires du navire, le mal de mer, la divination, tout Potter. Le ressac des sentiments. Elle se réveille. Elle baille et se rendort.  
Parce que la merveille existe. C'est une idée. Elle est là. Mais on ne peut la toucher, la sentir. On sait. Elle existe. Elle est là, en train de briller, d'illuminer la mort de ses lumières. Une enfant d'après la mort pour rayonner au milieu des ruines. Alors, ici et maintenant, pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se glace,_ tu vas rester avec nous. Pour tout partager. _  
_Combien de fois as-tu entendu « je t'aime » ?_


	4. La connaissance par les modèles

**Lily Luna Potter** était maîtresse de son corps dans tous les sens, elle portait sa mini-jupe tous les samedis depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et elle était un œdème de haine anorexique, de rage silencieuse ; elle pouvait éclater à tout moment.  
A l'heure de l'apéritif des femmes, entre frustrées et pauvres, c'était sa manière de tricher : un tas de viande animé par les ténèbres.  
_Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es une Potter._ Elle ne sait pas, les sentiments ne viennent pas. Elle veut être aimée, mais pas aimer en retour. Du sable lisse qui glisse, coule contre ses joues, sort de sa bouche, se bloque à la gorge, s'étale contre le noyau de la terre, vient libérer un cœur enlisé, étreint, saupoudré de sucre glace - qui colle et caramel. Le cœur apathique, aboulique, terne et décoloré.  
Humanité féminine, silence masculin. Que se passe-t-il, dans le fond ?

* * *

_Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma Convulsive, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire et j'attend vos critiques, positives ou négatives._

_Ici, c'est Lily qui prend la parole._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Préférer la mort à la médiocrité, voilà qui était de bonne augure lorsqu'on rêvait d'une tragédie.**

* * *

« - Je veux mourir, je hurlais. C'est insoutenable. Je ne veux pas de ton amour. Alors, je veux.. je voudrais que tu me laisses mourir. »

Il refusait de me regarder, il évitait mes yeux. Je crachais un peu de sang, sans l'essuyer. Il le fit. Je me répète, il ne veut pas me voir mourir. Il refusait ma mort. Aurais-t-il préféré me la donner lui-même ?  
« - Tu me teintes d'horreur, dit-il en s'allongeant plus près de moi, reste en vie. On va se partager les dépouilles de notre l'amour. Comme d'habitude, tu vas tout prendre. Je n'aurais rien.  
- C'est ma magie noire, à moi.. Tu t'y connais, bien, toi.. »  
Il serra ma main, s'agripait plus fort aux barreaux de la cage d'escalier. Ses lèvres formèrent un autre mot, incompréhensible. Il avait les yeux embués de larmes et je me souviens l'avoir trouvé particulièrement pathétique. Après, j'ai laissé coulé le liquide rougeâtre en dehors de ma bouche et sur mon cou.  
« - Je ne veux plus vivre. Je suis coupable. Le crime, tu sais.. Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?  
- C'est pour ça, Lily. Tu peux vivre comme tu veux, tant que je m'éclate dans tes yeux, je veux rester ici, jusqu'à ce que je t'atteigne. Je vais attendre avec toi, dit-il. Garde les yeux ouverts. Tu ne vas pas mourir, ce serait trop facile, laisse-moi te regarder. »  
Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa mon front, évitant soigneusement le sang autour de mes lèvres.  
Deux aveugles se touchant les joues du bout des doigts, dans une obscurité épaisse. Il a toujours voulu m'arracher cette tendresse exclusive. Que je ne lui ai jamais donné. Un incendie brûlait encore sous mes paupières closes et tout semblait guetter une minuscule larme. J'avais envie de vomir. Le sang brûlant essaye de s'échapper. Il a appuyé très fort et j'ai crié.  
J'aurais préféré que ce soit James. Scorpius n'a pas semblé comprendre ce que je ne ressentais pas. Il a voulu me sauver.

* * *

**Un avant avant.**

Je suis comme vous. Je marche en regardant par terre, je me perds dans la fôret, je vis tout plus intensément sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je suis comme lumière au milieu d'une nuit sonnant comme hystérie. Je ne sens pas. Mais j'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir une éternité, comme figée dans les listes, mon nom inscrit partout : un patronyme désormais bourré d'ambition, Potter. J'ai un sourire crispé. Société incertaine. Je m'enchante du chaos que je n'ai pas encore connu, mais j'y veux ma place et mon rôle. Sentir sur ma peau les délicates variations des éclats du soleil. Mais dans ma bulle de verre, je cherche encore qui briser.  
J'ai un rêve sans visage, sans profondeur, sans grandes lignes, je me sens comme obligée d'y penser. Dénoncer alors un attentat plus grand encore : ma nostalgie biologique, ma mélancolie génétique. Je le dois à mon père. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.  
L'ambition comme miroir à l'absolu : je le sens comme une morsure profonde. C'était comme une soif impérieuse, je devais tout posséder. Scorpius en premier. Il était le plus joli garçon, le plus intelligent, le plus salaud, celui que tout le monde allait détester. Je le voulais.  
Je l'ai cherché toute la matinée : chez sa mère, au café sur la terrasse, chez le jazzman où il vit depuis un certain temps, sur le chemin de Traverse. S'il dit qu'il va à _tel_ endroit, il n'y est pas. C'est terrifiant. Je crie son nom comme dans un palais royal, courant, défiant, à travers toutes les pièces. Il y a les beaux jours qui sont là, la belle saison, toute cette canicule, presque étouffante.  
Il était au ministère. On m'a salué poliment, on m'a demandé comment allait mon père et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'ai monté les étages, j'ai trouvé Scorpius dans un bureau bleu.  
J'ai ouvert la porte.

« - Non, non, non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu reviennes. Maintenant, tu es là, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne t'approches pas. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait toi ? Tu me parles quand tu en as besoin. Je t'interdis de t'amener ici, tu vas où tu veux, tout est vaste, mais pas ici. Tu viens ici. Quand tu t'ennuies ? Tu t'ennuies tellement, Lily.  
- Je dois partir ? Tu veux vraiment que je parte ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait rien. Je vais partir. Je suis venue te voir, mais je peux repartir, c'est à toi de le dire.  
- Non, reste encore un peu. Je ne t'attendais pas mais j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à t'attendre. C'est toujours la même histoire, tu grimpes sur mon dos en murmurant _tellement_ m'adorer et le lendemain, je t'indiffère. Je veux obtenir tes paroles, une vérité ? Tu es démente, Lily Potter. Je ne sais toujours pas que tu es après toutes ces années. Tu parles fort mais tu ne dis rien. Arrête de jouer. »

Je me fige. Il parle comme une fille. Une fillette. Une petite fille que son premier amant a abandonné. Il est ridicule.. Les femmes parlent de leur vécu comme une déchirure, de la souffrance de l'absence. J'ai eu envie de lui mettre une gifle. As-tu fini de te plaindre, Scorpius ? Je t'aime de m'avoir tant désiré.

* * *

Je suis rentrée à la maison. Après quelques mois, sans nouvelles. Ma mère a crié et elle est sortie de la maison en courant.

Lorsque, sur la campagne anglaise, on entend mon cœur et celui de ma mère ne devenir qu'un seul, frémissant et acharné, j'ai comme envie de ne jamais partir. Quand Ginny, ma mère me prend dans ses bras, son enfant, qui ne vient plus à la maison, son unique fille, je lui ressemble tellement, elle se sent touchée et remerciée, son unique fille, elle la serre fort dans ses bras.  
Elle me couvre de baisers. Je ne peux plus respirer.  
Elle m'a encore serré très longtemps et quand elle s'est détachée, il y avait mon grand-frère, qui sortait de la maison. Il m'a vu ? J'ai senti mon cœur qui m'abandonnait. Il a rappliqué et j'ai reculé. Quel acte de foi, ce regard vide.

« - Bonjour James, j'ai dit.  
- Salut. »

Je ne voulais pas rester dehors, toute cette moiteur accablante, tout ce plein de chaleur, tout ce soleil qui cogne, c'était la sueur du désert et le moral à zéro qui se mélangeaient. Ma mère est rentrée dans la maison. Je ne regardais que James, il mangeait des gommes de Limaces d'un air absent.

« - J'ai entendu des choses sur toi.  
- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?  
- Tu sors avec le fils des Malfoy. C'est Rose qui me l'a dit.  
- Je te déçois ?  
- Non, je m'en fiche. Mais j'imagine aisément la tête que Maman et Papa feraient. Tu fais ça pour les emmerder ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est ridicule ?  
- C'est juste que.. j'aime bien Scorpius. »

Il a souri. Pas à moi, il ne m'a pas donné un sourire. Il a souri à lui-même. Il a souri et c'est comme un mépris.

« - Tu es un gâchis, Lily. Tu as fait honte à Papa et à Maman à cause de tes notes à Poudlard, tu as fait honte à nos parents quand tu étais agressive avec tout le monde aux soirées du Ministère. Quand tu as quasiment tenté de tuer Agnès Rowle à Poudlard ! Je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Aujourd'hui encore, tu fais honte à ta famille. Qu'ont-ils perpétrés d'assez horrible pour que tu leur infliges une gêne comme celle d'aujourd'hui ? Qui cherches-tu à incarner ? Merlin merci, ils ne sont pas encore au courant. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à parler dans le vide mais... tu te rends compte ? Le fils des Malfoy. Tu me connais, je suis tolérant, mais c'est de trop. »

Non, James, je ne te connais pas.  
Ce n'est pas des larmes, j'ai dit, c'est du chlore. Ma mère a préparé sa salade avec des figues et des olives et j'ai mangé la tête basse entre mes deux frères.

* * *

Scorpius, il parle tout le temps pour ne rien dire. C'est quelque chose qu'il dit à mon propos mais, je n'écoute jamais. Il n'est pas sobre, il parle sans s'arrêter, je ne sais pas quoi dire :

« - Il faut pas que ça s'arrête, il faut le tenir, sentir le truc, pas se laisser dépasser, tu vois, y'a pas que ça, tu cherches, tu cherches, tu cours, faut se battre pour pas lâcher le morceau, toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me laisses tout seul comme un con, à chaque fois, tu m'apportes, tu me dis "viens ici" "viens par là" je le fais et après je fais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Va te.. Tu oublies, ou je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais t'es pas dans la nécessité, tu fais tout dans le superflu, tu vis là-dedans, tu restes collée, arrachée, je vais pas me laisser fragmenter parce que t'as décidé d'arrêter de vivre, qui tu regardes dans le noir ? Pas moi, en tout cas. T'es pas née pour rien, t'es là, y'a pas d'illusion possible. Tu connais rien de rien.. et tu sais que je ne me souviens même plus de qui j'ai aimé avant ? Je crois que je trouve cela extraordinaire. »

J'ai arrêté de respirer et c'était plein, minute blanche, je n'ai pas pu me forcer à rire.

« - C'était ça, l'urgence ? Scorpius ? Tu m'entends ? Je sens que je vais m'énerver..  
- Ce soir, tu dors chez moi ? »

J'ai dit non avec la tête. La yeux de Scorpius. Je m'en souviens, parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai eu l'impression que je venais de le tuer. Je venais de lui ôter toute dignité humaine. Le regard de Scorpius provoquait un génocide. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai vu et que j'ai senti venir une fin proche. Je triture la clé autour de mon cou. C'était quelque chose dans mon rapport avec les autres. J'ai arrêté de dire merci aux cadeaux et aux beaux gestes quand j'ai offert un bézoard à mon frère pour Noël et qu'il n'a rien dit. Pas la moindre réponse. Pas de merci. Rien.  
J'ai quand même dormi chez Scorpius, parce qu'à cette époque, j'avais perdu ma baguette. Rose s'est moqué de moi pendant plus de trois semaines.  
J'ai dormi quand je suis rentrée chez lui sans parler. Je voulais l'entendre.. mais il l'aurait pris comme une marque d'attention.  
Je n'ai rien du tout.

* * *

Je croise toujours Agnès Rowle en ville. Pourquoi a-t-on toujours le sentiment qu'elle souffre ? Elle marche, la tête baissée, les pieds en canard, la tête sous ses cheveux noirs. J'ai eu envie de les couper. On avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout moment. C'était tentant et elle a avancé encore. J'ai senti à travers son tee-shirt tout blanc et tout léger, les os et les articulations sur le point de se casser. C'était débile.

Le vent, je voulais le sentir, je voulais connaître quelque chose de nouveau, je voulais que le vent colle à mes cheveux, je voulais tout attraper. Je voulais Scorpius et abattre sa copine trop timide, je voulais écraser sa tête avec une pierre, je voulais me sentir vivre. Au lieu de cela, j'ai tremblé quand elle est arrivée vers moi. Je m'en voulais. Mais elle n'a pas semblé me voir, le voir. Elle est entrée dans la boutique juste derrière moi. Je l'ai regardé longtemps à travers la glace, j'avais chaud mais ce n'était pas grave.  
C'était une boutique de robes de mariage. Quelques minutes après, je suis rentrée. Et elle était là. Dans une robe blanche. Magnifique. Petite fille. Un visage de bébé et une robe de femme. Une longue traîne dans son dos, ses cheveux ramenés dans un chignon serré. Elle a tourné sur elle-même. Elle a regardé son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait cette mine radieuse que je n'avais vu. Jamais connu chez elle. J'ai eu le souffle coupé. Agnès Rowle essayait une robe de mariée. J'ai froncé les sourcils et je suis partie.

* * *

Scorpius était en fin de compte mon premier amour et il n'a jamais pu me refuser quoi que ce soit. Quand à moi, j'ai préféré toujours répondre non. Je ne viens pas te voir, je ne t'attends pas, je dis non à tes je t'aime, je te refuse toutes les belles choses. Je garde tout contre moi ce qu'il a de sec et d'assez maladif.

James a dit non. Je me suis vengée sur Scorpius. NON. C'est non, définitif. C'est une leçon que mon plus grand-frère m'a apprise sans le vouloir. J'ai dit non à Scorpius et il n'a jamais cessé de dire oui. Fierté ou excès de vanité, l'un des deux m'a toujours comblé avec Scorpius._ Dis-moi encore : oui, que je puisse te répondre : non, un peu plus fort._ Cours-moi après. De toute façon, je cours plus vite que toi.  
Je rêvais du pays de Cocagne. Loin de la rouille qu'était devenue mon quotidien. Scorpius, mon premier amour, il était tellement dramatique que j'en riais, même en me levant le matin. Oh, comme j'aimais l'entendre respirer.

« - Viens vivre chez moi. Je t'en prie, ne t'enfuies pas. Ne sois pas aussi distraite, c'est très sérieux.. Lily, fleur immarcescible, s'il te plaît.. Au moins, j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses.. »

Oh, l'amoureux à l'extrême, comme j'ai aimé t'entendre et que je t'ai adoré. Il pouvait employer des mots compliqués, ceux du dictionnaire, ceux que je n'avais jamais entendu, c'était toujours pour dire une connerie.  
Je n'ai pas peur de le perdre, il m'aime bien trop. Je remplissais le vide dans son coeur, son besoin vital d'amour, mais je passais sans pâlir, je n'étais jamais née à ses yeux et je me sentais complète quand il pensait cela. Dans quelques minutes, je ne serais toujours pas morte. Aime-moi, cherche-moi ou libère-toi et va t'en. Je détestais sa névrose. J'enviais sa cécité.

* * *

Scorpius, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. J'avais aimé ce qu'il me donnait. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter. Il devait me tuer. L'amour de Scorpius. Il devait me tuer et m'étouffer. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais pu se débarrasser de moi.


	5. Les cerises à l'eau de vie

_Je vous présente mon cinquième chapitre, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer !_  
_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Lily,** elle était un monstre d'amour noir, chaque battement de cils : comme un au revoir.  
Et chaque soir, tout prête à vous décevoir.

* * *

On dit que Lily, fille de campagne et femme mauvaise, ne vivait jamais seule dans sa grande maison mais, personne ne savait si c'était parce qu'elle avait au contact de la célébrité très jeune qu'elle s'était irritée seule face aux flash des photos et qu'elle avait rongé ses doigts, qu'elle avait broyé sa famille. Ses doigts noirs (parce qu'elle avait remué la terre du jardin) s'accrochaient vivement à la manche de son père, elle lui volait ses lunettes, s'amourachait de son reflet. On l'abandonna un peu après. Son frère lisait des runes sur les marches, il crachait sur le parquet, il annotait ses manuels scolaires, elle lui posait des tas des questions mais, elle ne s'était jamais dit un jour qu'elle était indiscrète. C'était son frère. Après son départ, on s'en sait rien - ou pas grand-chose, elle était une sorte de petite créature qui se débattait dans son lit, qui rêvait du noir mais, quand elle s'est ouvert le coude en tombant des escaliers, elle a découvert que le sang qui sortait était blanc. Les doigts de sa main étaient roses mais, la malédiction persistait. _ Soigne ta langue, Lily._  
C'était l'épuisement qui la maintenait colorée.  
Oh, comme elle s'est crue gonflée de joie quand elle était entourée.

* * *

Scorpius avait surtout cherché à éviter le mitard pour se faire bien voir, pas se faire avoir et profiter chaque jour de sa liberté. Et pourtant, comme il s'était senti enfermé et cloisonné quand il courait chercher Lily. Si elle était méchante et cruelle, il se vengeait. Il cassait des objets, donnait des coups de pied aux meubles. Scorpius avait toujours eu le titre de second meilleur élève de sa promotion. Sa famille était fière, les professeurs étaient admiratifs (sans jamais l'avouer). S'il avait obtenu le succès d'estime de la société, jamais il n'avait été accepté. Il la pris comme une injustice.

Mais Lily allait venir, elle allait lui expliquer, parce que si sa chambre lui paraissait horrible, elle était satisfaite du peu de couleurs de Scorpius : du blanc et du blanc sur un fond noir. Elle aurait eu une espèce de réel enthousiasme à lui parler comme à un enfant pour lui dire que même s'il était une sorte de fonctionnaire sous-payé alors qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme avec brio, il était son unique à elle. Qu'il avait la fille de. La plus jolie des filles de. Seulement, elle aurait tout compensé en salissait les sols en se traînant par terre. Tout cela n'a pas de sens mais, sa vie est une sorte de sommeil laiteux. Sur son lit, elle dirait avec sa vitalité de demi Weasley que si elle était lasse de l'absence de confiance de son amant, elle ne prêchait jamais si elle ne croyait pas. Que l'amour à sens unique était sa loi, qu'elle allait se servir de lui - un peu, qu'elle ne s'était jamais détestée pour quoi que ce soit, elle avait juste regrettée d'avoir tout pourri.

« - Dors bien.. »

Alors, il s'était endormi soudainement, la main sur son bras, elle avait fermé les yeux pour le regarder bien éveillée.

* * *

Ils ont eu des tas de sévices et des bagarres avec les mots, Lily, la petite actrice. Scorpius qui faisait toujours des caprices, il se battait et il y avait de la malice jusqu'au bout de ses phrases. Oh, elle plisse les yeux et elle est là, l'injustice. Il glisse sa main sur sa cuisse, s'il ne dit pas qu'il l'aime, c'est un sacrifice.  
Qu'elle reste encore un peu, l'impératrice.

* * *

Dans l'appartement en colocation de Scorpius, c'est une sorte de bordel organisé, une sorte de loft bobo tout près du centre-ville sorcier. L'appartement, dès le jour levé, est comme poudré de lumière.  
Dans la cuisine en bois, le blond avait sorti les vieux vins, la crème de vinaigre, les confits de figue, le sel aux herbes de Provence et il y avait l'odeur du pain d'épice - son dessert préféré, qui flottait dans l'air. Il avait sorti le grand jeu pour son dîner avec Lily. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait alors, comme elle a dit oui, il ne pouvait, ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi. Il voulait avant tout l'impressionner. Mais il n'était même pas encore sûre qu'elle se pointerait à l'heure ou même qu'elle lui fasse l'honneur de sa présence. Mais la porte s'est ouverte. Elle a jeté son sac dans l'entrée. Elle est rentrée dans la cuisine comme une furie, elle regardait partout. Elle arquait un sourcil devant ce spectacle peu.. habituel.

« - Ce n'est pas très Malfoy de cuisiner sans magie...  
- Ce qui n'est pas très Malfoy, c'est de cuisiner sans elfes. »

Lily elle souriait. Elle riait presque. C'est déjà ça, pensait Scorpius. Il contemplait son sourire d'un air bête, parce que c'est un chef-d'œuvre en élaboration, les premières lignes d'un tout, un tout petit peu de merveilleux. _Lily, tu n'aurais jamais dû sourire_. Il pris son sourire comme une faveur.  
Lily, elle était encore fardée comme une adolescente. Devant la glace, on lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point elle était jolie et bien née. Dans les zones d'ombres comme de clartés, il n'y a qu'une Lily Potter, qui rétorque au martinet, avec son si petit nez droit, elle est ravissante, rouge de ses hautes pommettes.  
Lily est un électrochoc, elle est poignante jusqu'à son petit sourire de duchesse. Effarante de beauté. Déjà ennuyée de regarder Scorpius aux fourneaux, elle déambulait dans l'appartement, soulevait les coussins, guettait presque les poussières. Elle remarqua une pile énorme de livres.

« - Ta passivité.. C'est horrible, Scorpius. N'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs.. tu ne devrais pas aider Agnès à préparer son mariage ?  
- Quel mariage ? »

De la cuisine, il pensa d'abord ne pas avoir bien compris. Mais il comprit quand elle revint après quelques secondes.

« - Si Agnès allait se marier, crois-moi que je serais au courant. D'où tu tiens ça ?  
- Je l'ai vu dans une boutique de robes de mariées, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Il y a eu l'air perplexe. Il ne méprisait pas les gens - surtout pas Lily mais, il gueulait et de son haleine de whisky, il se jetait sur les gens pour les mordre. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, encore ?_ Lily ne voulait pas le supplier, que de grâce, il réponde sans sollicitation. Qu'il explique un peu plus. Lily n'était_ jamais_ curieuse, elle se foutait bien de que les autres pouvaient faire ou supporter mais, Agnès Rowle, quoi qu'on en dise, on voulait toujours en savoir plus. Elle n'aurait pas pu vous l'expliquer mais, c'est parce qu'elle semblait toujours capable de séparer la vérité des choses. Scorpius semblait presque peiné :

« - Je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un.  
- Qui ?  
- Je n'ai pas demandé. »

Il a ouvert une bouteille de blanc.

« - A quoi buvons-nous ?  
- Buvons à.. moi.  
- Si je dois te célébrer, Scorpius, mon amour, c'est uniquement pour ton enterrement. »

Ils ont trinqués quand même.

* * *

Après la soirée, les vins blancs et les crèmes d'olives, la dispute jusque tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient embrassés, caressés. C'est un final délicieux et grisant, un rituel sans rides. Après si peu d'années. Au réveil, lorsque Scorpius a ouvert les yeux, il a cherché le rouquine dans ses draps. Elle n'était pas là. _Bien sûr_ qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais, une petite note trônait sur son oreiller :

" J'ai emporté ta bouteille de vin. Tu ne m'en veux pas. C'est une sorte de souvenir de ta nuit de poésie.  
Une poésie du genre, 'Tu me bousilles' mais tu sais vraiment bien le faire. "

Il fallait aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on voulait vraiment. Une impasse. Lily qui inonde tout sur son passage, qui voulait tout enfouir et étouffer Scorpius sous les oreillers, qui voulait le passer par dessus bord mais qu'il reste un peu encore. Le tuer un peu après. Pas ce soir.. Demain, ou plus tard.

* * *

Lily se souvient très bien d'une soirée au ministère. Il y avait toute sa famille. Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme neuf ans. Son frère était encore obligé d'assister à ces fêtes "vraiment pourries". Elle l'avait collé toute la soirée.  
Les Malfoy étaient là. Astoria cachait son fils unique dans son dos. A l'époque, elle se traînait la sacro-sainte Agnès qui n'avait pas de maison pour les vacances. Elle avait un peu honte d'elle mais, elle se sentait comme.. obligée.

Ce dont Lily se souvient, c'est de sa mère qui avait_ tellement_ de peine pour la petite Rowle, elle avait _tellement_ pitié pour elle. Ginny se sentait presque coupable de son sort, les yeux ronds de fascination. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour son minois de poupée et elle avait même ajouté : Voilà une demoiselle exemplaire qui n'a l'air jamais perturbée par quoi que ce soit.  
Comme elle est belle. Tu ne trouves pas ?

* * *

C'est jeudi. C'était un soir de pluie, de la bonne grosse pluie et Scorpius se souvient avoir pesté pour chaque goutte qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il pestait parce qu'il avait passé la soirée à attendre Lily dans un bar miteux et qu'elle n'était pas venue. Elle n'était pas venue. Il pensait _vraiment _qu'elle avait grandi, que cette fois-ci, depuis le dîner de la semaine passée, elle s'était enfin destinée à une relation stable. Mais elle n'était pas venue.  
Plus tard, elle se donnera pour excuse un pitoyable : « - Désolé, j'avais oublié. »  
Lily ponctue les moments cruciaux de sa vie d'un désolé. Elle parle une langue étrangère.

Elle a écrasé la peau de ses bras, elle s'est pressée pour en faire des lambeaux. Une maison aussi noire que la nuit. _Tiens-moi comme une embrassée, de la peau encore chaude des morsures dans le cou. _ Et on les retrouve çà et là, en train de trembler ou dormir à poings fermés. Elle parle très fort pour qu'il l'entende mais, il ne parle jamais. Surtout pas pour répondre. Qu'est-ce qui intrigue les hommes ?

* * *

_Scorpius, il avait la peau douce des beaux garçons, son amour, il le donnait sans rançon._  
_Il considérait l'amour de Lily comme une consécration._

* * *

Le bijoutier dépose un écrin sur le comptoir en verre. Il remet en place ses gants blancs et il soulève vers la petite lampe une bague en argent.

« - Elle est très belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Agnès s'approche un peu plus près. Elle est comme frappée. Elle regarde le bijou d'un oeil émerveillé et le bijoutier glisse la bague le long de son annulaire, tout doucement. Elle apprécie ce moment, comme l'unique. Uniquement elle. Elle ramène sa main ornée du bijou contre sa joue et il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle observe son reflet contre le petit miroir contourné d'or et elle se regarde. Elle a un sourire inexplicable.

« - Qui est votre fiancé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..  
- Vous seriez jaloux, il est très beau.. »

Il ne retient pas son sourire amusé. Elle est adorable, il pense.

« - Je la prends. »

* * *

Comme dans les baisers, _soulève-moi et respire-moi, les cheveux et les os._ Et quand elle marche le long des couloirs, elle se cogne contre les murs, exprès, elle écoute son cœur battre, trébuche - exprès, chantonne une comptine de petite fille.  
Pour l'évènement, Lily a mis sa robe de princesse, la bleue très clair, presque blanche, ses cheveux détachés, même pas coiffés.  
Les dîners, les mondanités, on dirait qu'ils n'en finissent jamais. On y retrouve les auteurs à succès, les vieux politiques tout gris, tous les beaux esprits qui se retrouvent pour se gausser des scandales et fumer des cigares sur le balcon. L'orchestre broie les oreilles, la masse compacte des femmes pomponnés comme pour un vin d'honneur rient un peu aux vannes du ministre de la magie, l'élégance exquise, quand elle est donnée au centuple par le charmant métier qu'est d'être charmante. Si la société sorcière existe, est-elle encore bien vivante ? La poudre est de rigueur.  
Les jeunes femmes ont des airs de gentilles grand-mères qui demandent des nouvelles de personnes importantes sans écouter une seconde les réponses. Les prétentieux arrivent toujours en dernier.  
Lors de ce genre de soirée, où elle trône comme une jeune fille à marier, Lily boit un peu et elle ne décolle pas du buffet. Sa mère est là, aussi. Encore. Entre deux salons littéraires. Comme elle est devenue snob, sa mère. Elle ne semble pas encore lassée de se pavaner :

« - Alors Lily, tu t'amuses ?  
- Cette soirée se solde par... une très grande solitude, je dirais. C'est une variante de la mort, n'est-ce pas, Maman ?  
- C'est radical ce que tu dis, ma chérie. »

Elle quitte sa mère, l'air passablement vexée. Il est vain de tenter de retenir nos fantômes. Ils s'appuient toujours contre le cou, se presse contre les bleus aux genoux, ils disent "je suis là" et elle ne voit plus la lumière des lustres.  
Comble de l'horreur, Rose Weasley, la cousine adorée vient tout juste d'arriver. Elle se souvient tout doucement de l'éternelle mésentente. Elle était dans sa chambre, si petite, sous les combles, quand elle vivait un peu en attendant la suite, où elle vient encore s'achever ou se reposer. Le croisement d'une route. De toutes les routes, il y a celle qui mène jusqu'à l'errance profonde : la maison rouge. Rose lisait tout le temps au pied de son lit, Lily coiffait ses longs cheveux, elles se soignaient, écoutaient leurs respirations, elles ne vivaient pas d'histoire, se violaient à coup de cris de fille. Elles allaient embêter Albus qui dormait encore.  
Les présences féminines encombraient la grande maison de ballets roses et l'éclat des presque soeurs, des rouquines qui avaient oublié ce que chuchoter voulait dire. Elles se tiraient les cheveux ou jouaient, pour s'endormir sur le canapé, dès la nuit levée.  
Elles ont grandi.  
Rose lui adresse un regard indifférent, elle porte sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres et elle rejoint James.  
Elle tourne la tête. Elle ne va pas voir ce qu'elle n'a pas. Mais elle aperçoit Scorpius, seul, qui marmonne tout seul dans un coin de l'étage. Il est si beau, dans son costume noir un peu trop grand, les cheveux tout aussi décoiffés que ceux que de Lily, les yeux cherchant la mer, comme la célébrité avait l'air, sans sembler une seule seconde. Elle le rejoint après s'être entraîné à paraître surprise.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde boit, sauf moi ? Il dit cela comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.  
- Ce soir, nous sommes tous esclaves du vin de noix. Emmène-moi danser.  
- Non, on arrête tout. Maintenant. »

Elle ne comprend pas. Il retient son souffle. Il voulait dire des tas d'autres choses, des pourquoi, des qui es-tu ? Mais il n'a rien dit. Elle a semblé au moins comprendre cela. Il s'est avancé vers elle, il a tâché la joue de Lily avec un baiser et il est parti.

Au bout de la salle de danse, il y a Rose et James qui ne la lâche pas du regard.  
Elle a fait comme si elle ne les avais pas vu et vulgairement, elle avait laissé entrer juste après elle, l'aube, par la grande porte, elle en avait fini des fils de douleur, tout ce qui luisait dans l'obscurité, tout ce qui souriait dans les deuils. Elle était seule.

* * *

Choisir la mort à tout autre défaut, à défaut. Se tuer parce qu'on n'a pas été aimé. Se tuer des rapports. Se comparer à un démiurge pour rentrer au contact de toute chose, s'achever dans une violence ou dans une position de domination. Rencontrer les choses sans pouvoir les toucher ; il fallait être condamné et Lily l'a été. Comme elle a eu l'air belle et sans failles, comme elle avait l'air. Recherchant l'ultime moment : ce que sa vie n'avait jamais pu lui donner. On peut dire qu'elle a été très capricieuse de chercher sans relâche, qu'elle a été idiote de ne pas se contenter de tout ce qu'elle avait, elle savait que sa dernière minute ne serait jamais sa fin. Elle était éternelle, et ça - c'était suffisant.

« - Ma peau : elle m'appartient. Ma fourrure n'était que mon hôte, je laverais tout pour mieux jeter. »

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui a tout à se prouver et d'une fille qui n'a rien à faire.  
C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui aime bien voler pour perdre.  
C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui sourit pour un rien.  
C'est l'histoire d'un couple qui n'a jamais été correctement présenté au monde.  
C'est une question de vie ou de mort, à compter qu'il y ait une question.


	6. Du feu pour les morts

_Penthouse Serenade, **Scorpius.**_

* * *

C'était des jours étranges. Toi, Lily et puis moi. Tu me dévorais de ta chaleur, tu éparpillais tes longs cheveux, tu bégayais un peu, Lily Potter, chat noir. Feule-moi, partage les sons, je t'aime toujours. J'étais une petite terreur, j'avais peur, t'étais vraiment conne et tu as fais des erreurs.

Il y avait tes yeux, le bleu du pétrole (mais un peu plus bleu, toujours plus vieux) c'est le long de l'épiderme, fais encore monter la fièvre. Aux joues et à la tête. Je me fous bien de tes ongles sales, tu me vides, tu me rends avide. Tu m'as coloré à même la peau, tu as pleuré le long des pavés et je n'ai jamais su te consoler. Je me moque bien que ma joie n'ai été que rare ; les peines multiples, j'ai crié et j'ai vécu ; c'était tout et rien ou tout ou rien. J'ai laissé le silence nous enlacer, j'ai griffé ta peau toute douce, je ne t'ai pas laissé dormir. Tes cernes. Violettes. Et le bleu de tes yeux.. La colère au fond de ton ventre, je la connais : elle m'a cogné et elle a fini par m'effacer. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai détesté la monochromie de ma vie. Tu te frayes un chemin parmi les herbes hautes, tellement sauvage, tu étais. On ferait des merveilles, le long de la mer, au coin des lèvres, des grains de sel, je t'emmènerais voir la mer.  
Je ne veux pas me réveiller.  
Tu étais l'acidité rouillée. Je t'ai insulté.

* * *

« - Pourquoi tout le monde boit, sauf moi ? J'ai dit cela comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- Ce soir, nous sommes tous esclaves du vin de noix. Emmène-moi danser.

- Non, on arrête tout. Maintenant. »

Le remord pétrifiant. Je dis ça et je m'en vais. J'avance et je ne recule pas. Je ne te regarde pas derrière moi, Lily. Je te laisse.  
Je passe à côté de ton frère et de sa cousine. Ils me sourient et ça m'a donné envie de vomir. Qui sont-ils pour toi ? Je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas alors je marche plus vite vers la grande porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et j'ai froid. Tu sais que je t'aime toujours ? Je vais attraper la crève si je reste là. Alors j'ouvre grand la porte et je transplane.

C'est ce soir-là que je te quitte, mon amour et je ne le regrette pas.

* * *

Je m'en veux toujours un peu.  
C'est étrange. Il fait nuit, il est tard et je ne sais pas bien ce que je fais.  
Plus personne n'ose parler comme tu le fais. Tu es démodée. Allumée. Tu ris nerveusement, d'envie ou de tristesse ? Il y a tellement de choses à détruire.. Ce serait trop triste que tout le reste vive. Soit ivre.

Connasse poudrée en robe de salope, putain aux yeux clairs, il y a déjà ma mère. Elle le faisait avant toi, tu sais ? J'ai trop tiré la gueule. Elle bave, goût sucré. Je ne veux plus te voir quand je suis éveillé.

Le romantisme a commencé à me mettre de moins en moins mal à l'aise quand j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais personne. Tu vas me dire, tu as ta famille. Bien sûr, jusqu'à la fin. Mais je ne peux pas crever pour ma famille. Ma grand-mère l'a déjà fait et on la regarde encore comme si elle était responsable de tout. J'ai fini par être en harmonie avec mes émotions. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, je te le dis. J'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime, je le dis. Tu pouvais en rire. Je m'en foutais. Je l'avais dit. Droit dans les yeux (les deux) je peux te le dire, tu ne t'en fichais pas du tout. Peut-être aurais-je dû faire comme toi. En rire. Encore et encore. Mais si je l'avais fait, tout ça : toi et moi n'aurions jamais rien été. En fin de compte, ça aurait été bien. Je ne réfléchis pas. J'expulse et j'impulse - Lily et encore Lily. Toi. Lily au restaurant, Lily dans la rue, Lily dans mon lit, Lily dans la foule, Lily au bureau (ridicule), Lily dans un arbre, Lily partout. Tu as changé de parfum ? Tu passes samedi soir ? Tu joues d'un instrument ? Tu maîtrises un impardonnable ? Tu es sérieuse ? Velours ou soie ? Ne fais pas l'idiote, il n'y a que toi pour répondre de travers, la gorge remplie de cognac. Il n'y a que toi pour te fuir. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher.. Lily, tu bois un peu dans ta chambre, chez tes parents ou dans la galerie. Tu fumes sur la devanture, tu saignes du nez et tu ne renifles. Mais tu as du rouge sur les lèvres et tout autour alors, tu restes féminine. Mais, pas divine. Il n'y a pas eu d'histoire d'amour entre nous. Je t'ai quitté, pourtant. C'est vraiment con. Tu pourras glousser tant que tu veux. J'espère que tu as mal. Dis-le. "J'ai mal et je souffre de toi" Mais ça me fait pas du tout rire. Tu ne le dis pas et tu ne le penses pas. Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Il y a eu trop de longues nuits sans te voir. Une longue nuit à te rêver.

Dehors le jardin est fleuri de gris parce qu'il fait froid et parce qu'il pleut. On dirait qu'il y a de la poussière sur du vert. Tes yeux s'ouvrent. Je bois un peu et je te vois. Comme j'ai rêvé de t'attraper en pleine nuit, de t'encercler le cou et les doigts, de t'attendre toute la nuit. Tu sais que si quelqu'un doit te frapper : je préfère que ce soit moi. Tu viendras combler tous mes vides de ma vie. Ce soir, je t'ai quitté. Je l'ai imaginé dans mon sommeil, au café, au milieu de mes collèges. Tu vas venir. Tu vas venir juste pour m'épouvanter. Je ne me trompe pas ? Si tu ne dis pas non, je vais t'envelopper d'une infinie tendresse et te voiler très loin de tout pour le reste de la vie. Le soleil va t'éblouir et je vais te regarder t'élever du bout des lèvres. Je vais t'aimer si tu brilles encore. Mais je te fais confiance. Tu es remplie de failles. Je t'aime et je les aime. Tu as eu tort, tout le long et c'est bien pour cela que je t'ai quitté. Moi, vois-tu, j'ai cru longtemps. Toi, jamais. J'ai cru pour deux et c'est assez ou pas assez.

Je te le dis, j'en ai embrassé. Des filles, des poitrines et des articulations. Je n'ai jamais vu que ton visage. Il y a avait d'autres corps mais, pas d'autres visages. Ne me laisse pas, jamais. Tiens-moi. En laisse ou par le bras. Mais, ne me lâche pas.

* * *

C'est Agnès qui tambourine à la porte. Je sais que c'est elle, parce qu'il n'y a bien qu'elle pour frémir derrière une porte. Elle prononce (elle le hurle) mon nom et je suis fixé, elle veut me parler.

Je ne veux pas. Je veux être seul et triste de Lily. Après quelques minutes elle s'en va et je ne sais même pas si ça me fait du bien.  
Tu me manques Agnès. Tu me manques mais je ne veux pas te voir. Ma petite constellation, mon étoile aux yeux grands ouverts. Tu me créais et tu m'illuminais. Comme j'ai vénéré ta timidité. Ta grâce et ta peau satinée. L'étoile de mes rêves. _Agnès, tu étais l'étoile de mes nuits de mélancolie. _  
J'aurais pu crevé pour ta douceur. Tu me réchauffais, d'une manière différente de celle de Lily, tu ramenais la chaleur sans tout détruire sur ton passage et tu étais le genre de fille qu'on aimait regarder. Tu me chantais l'amour, mille façons de dire je t'aime. Tu me donnais envie de dissoudre tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Tu étais le goût de l'oubli. Je t'aimais comme on aime tout ce qu'il y a de joli, je t'aimais avec les yeux. Tu volais des nuages pour moi, tu soufflais la poussière pour que je passe sans me salir. Tu pensais trop à moi. Et toi ? Ma douce ? Mon héroïne suicidée ? Tu ne ris jamais. Émouvante mais pas mouvante. Tu étais l'amour, je te le jure. Tu es tellement fragile. Mais toi, étoile, couvre-toi de lumière, ouvre tes mains, ne te méfie pas de ce qui te veux du bien. Du paradis pour Agnès. Du bonheur pour que les préjugés cessent de t'étouffer. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, c'est tout ce que je t'aime.  
Toute douce, comme un cours d'eau, qui se perd, l'eau qui coule dans tes veines. Cristal aux yeux et autour du cou. Coiffer tes cheveux et te décoiffer.  
Tu t'es assise derrière ma porte. Tu as crié et je n'ai pas bougé.  
Je t'ai laissé seule et tes veines se sont couvertes de noir. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, sans me presser, tu dormais. Je t'ai laissé là.  
Mal aimée. Mal aimée. Mal aimée, écorchée. Des poignets aux genoux. Pieds nus. Je t'abandonne.  
Deux orphelins. L'amour n'a pas été là où alors il ne nous a rien donné.  
Je vous abandonne.

* * *

Tu aimais mon sourire, je crois. Ta beauté me rappelle ma peine. Misère, Lily, de toute la peine du ciel. Je voulais enserrer ton cœur pour mieux l'émietter mais, tu n'es jamais venue. Je suis dans mon lit, je regarde les heures qui défilent. Quand tu étais dans mon lit, j'avais vaincu le monde.. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir être plus heureux. Tu me tétanisais, je t'aimais. Sur la vitre, la pluie martèle, elle se cogne avec brusquerie et c'est un peu agaçant. Je me méprisais pour ce que tu m'avais forcé à être, je me méprisais pour t'avoir laissé t'introduire dans tout ce que je souhaitais, pour m'avoir plongé dans ce qu'est le vide de ma vie aujourd'hui. Tu es mon impuissance à lutter. Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte - ou tu en as fait exprès, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir. Je veux juste m'endormir.. Tu as tout ravagé en courant partout, en criant après moi, en ouvrant la bouche un peu trop tôt. Les larmes me laissent un goût âcre sur la langue. Un garçon, il ne pleure pas. J'ai un peu honte.

Je voulais être avec vous ou vous méprisez. Vous. Les héros. Tout ce que je n'avais pas. Tout ce que mon sang ne possédait pas. Tout ce que _tu_ as.

Tu étais la passionnée, par excellence, tu niais toute humilité de ton égo démesurée. Je ne vais pas te regretter. Je vais te pleurer et t'éponger. Je dormirais mieux.

Où es-tu, maintenant? Que fais-tu? Si tu m'avais retenu, si tu m'avais dit ce que je voulais entendre, je t'aurais emmené loin, très loin, au soleil, loin du monde, loin de tout. Ton sourire ne m'aurait pas fait peur. Tout ce que tu dis passe pour de la souffrance, tu bois du vin, encore et de nouveau, tu me prends au cœur quand tu as ce regard angoissé, ce regard de condamné. Tu n'as pourtant rien à regretter. Tu as tout.. Absolument tout.  
Pour toute la tristesse que tu tentes encore d'avaler. Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ? Quel est ton secret ? Je n'ai même plus envie d'en savoir plus, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de bien dormir. Le tout petit peu qui manquait entre nous, tu ne l'as jamais apporté. Je ne t'en veux toujours pas.  
Je fais le mort, je m'endors.  
Tu englobes toutes les couleurs qu'il reste, sale peste.

* * *

Quand je suis sorti dehors, la pluie était dorée et les étoiles effacées. Je sentais la rage dans une tempête de nacre. Après quelques mètres, mes pas ont crissés, des flocons duveteux sur les mains, lugubres milliards d'histoires. Mes chevilles se tordent. Tu cries derrière moi, tu cours et je ne réponds pas.

Une petite goutte dans l'éther, un peu d'amour au milieu d'un cimetière. Lily... Tu prends tes quartiers dans la nuit ? Cours-moi après, plus vite, rattrape-moi.. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, je le jure. Mais tu peux toujours essayer.. Retiens-moi. Tu cries une dernière fois mon prénom et la nuit est tombée, le noir t'a dévoré et tu es désormais trop loin..  
J'aurais peut-être dû marcher moins vite.. Ça m'a fait sourire de me voir dans cet état.

* * *

Hier soir, mon amour, je t'ai parlé quand je somnolais. Je n'ai pas essayé de t'oublier. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. J'ai touché ta peau blanche et tes yeux de pluie. Ta gorge parfumée et ton absence ineffaçable. C'était ridicule et ça m'a pas dérangé. Je n'ai pas cherché à te voir et j'espère que tu es fière de moi. Hier soir, mon adorée, j'ai fermé mes yeux d'amoureux et je n'ai presque pas bu. Tu étais partie et mon corps épris n'a pas une seconde pensé que je devais rattraper l'ombre de ton souvenir.

J'ai pleuré et j'ai les yeux ruinés.

* * *

_Lily et ses fringues de morgue. Ses robes noires, couleur chômage. Lily qui s'en fout, qui s'en faut, Lily qui vient chercher les impôts, habillée comme pour un enterrement. Monstre de blessures et dans sa boîte à fleur, il y a le coeur de Scorpius, agonisant, prêt à suffoquer. Il va palpiter et mourir. Elle va en rire. Piquée du nez. Elle referme la boîte. Elle s'installe à table, elle ronge un ongle, puis deux, elle s'endort dans son assiette. Il n'est pas là._

_« - Scorpius, le soleil se lève, je vais mettre du blanc et je dois partir. Scorpius, ne t'endors pas ou je viendrais à nouveau grignoter tous tes espoirs. Scorpius, tu as bien fait de me rejeter. Fuis-moi avant que tu ne me manques. _  
_Quoi que je fasse, des choses se brisent. Où que j'aille, je fais peur à tout le monde. Tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. _  
_J'ai mis des roses en sang, c'est violent. Tu comprends ? _  
_Dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir. »_

* * *

Voilà donc le sixième chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et que vous passez de bonnes fêtes !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
